Laws of Nature 3
by DreamStoryWeaver
Summary: Bumblebee has yet to recover his memories, Wasp is still loose somewhere in the city, and somewhere there's a new threat prowling around in the shadows. One that will stop at nothing to capture the minibot.
1. Chapter 1

10/23/2008

**Transformers**

**Laws of Nature 3**

{Bumblebee has yet to recover his memories, Wasp is still loose somewhere in the city, and somewhere there's a new threat prowling around in the shadows. One that will stop at nothing to capture the minibot.}

_**Autobot Headquarters**_

The last few weeks have been quiet and peaceful around the city of Detroit. There have been a few minor incidences involving a robbery and yet another sting operation, which thankfully was successful this time around. The Autobots have made great progress with both finding information about the ringleader of the chop shop ring and with Bumblebee's training and reeducation. The young scout had gotten well acquainted with the rules and laws of the human city and the importance of doing chores. Such as his morning training session with his Sensei Prowl, whom was watching his young student run the assembly line at a moderate speed. This would make his third try for the morning, but the young bot was determined to pass this test and move on to the next level of training. He learned well from his Sensei that some things may take several practices before one could master any trail and so when the black and gold ninja gave the signal, Bumblebee plunged himself into the fry.

"Watch your footing, Bumblebee." Prowl had instructed the young bot in front of him as the young one tried to get at a fixed target while avoiding the multiple swinging pinchers of the assembly line. Perhaps he should have used a lower setting… "Don't just focus on hitting the target, it'll leave you open for-"

As he predicted the scout hadn't seen one pincher coming up from below as it swung and caught him in his waist and sent him flying off the moving belt. "Wwaaaah!" Thankfully there wasn't any sound of cracking metal when he landed.

"An attack." The black robot made his way over to his downed student as the smaller bot rubbed at his helm. Once the motorcycle came near the stunned compact, he kneeled next to him so as to help the minibot back up. "Are you injured?"

"Umm, no…" There didn't seem to be any real damage at all so the young scout began to get back up on his peds. "No, I think I'm-OW!" Prowl was quick to catch him as his leg suddenly shot out sparks from his lower ankle joint the instant he put his weight on it.

"Stand aside. Let me take a look." Ratchet had been watching from the sidelines the whole time and had quickly trotted over to the scene. The time he had spent repairing the little bot in the past still weighted heavily in his memory core and the last thing he wanted to deal with was yet another major surgery. "Aaaagh, this is what happens when you download more than you can process." The elder bot had muttered after learning that the injury was minor and only needed a bit of wielding and realignment.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Ratchet…" Bumblebee had quietly apologized to the medic. He had learn early from his other caregivers that your not suppose to make the doctor grumpy. Which apparently was very easy to do and the little scout tended to wonder if it was because he was older than everyone and needed to take naps like how he saw Sari's dad do when he was allowed to go play with her.

"Just don't let it happen again." Ratchet stated with a light huff, but without the normal steel he would usually put in it. Since the young robot's 'attitude adjustment', he had actually been much less trouble and was down right pleasant and respectful during his check ups. "I put you back together once before and I rather not have to do it again."

"Okay." The little Autobot sat patiently with his Sensei right by his side while he did his best not make the grumpy doctor-bot any grumpier.

As was expected, Ratchet repaired the injury without any trouble and soon helped his small patient to his peds. "There, try it now."

As expected the scout obediently shifted his weight from ped to ped and found nothing wrong. "That feels a lot better now." Giving his newly acquired habit of showing his appreciation to his mentors, the little bot unexpectedly rapped his servos around the old medic's frame. "Thank you, Doctor Ratchet." Naturally the look on the old Great War veteran's was a priceless rarity that anyone who knew the old medic personally would have paid to see. "Guess I better start over again, huh Sensei Prowl?" The young amnesiac asked once he turned to his teacher.

"Actually, I believe that will be enough training for today." Prowl managed to say with only an amused smile on his faceplate. Its not often one would catch the Great War veteran off his guard. "You've put in six whole mega cycles already and earlier four more with Optimus." Those early morning lessons were done mostly due to the fact that the minibot had gotten into the habit of waking up much earlier than necessary to watch the sun rise with his ninja teacher. "You've earned some time off and I'm sure Sari will be here soon."

"No, her dad said she has to catch up with her lessons." The scout informed his mentors as he gently rocked on his wheels with his servos behind his back, much like how he saw Sari do when she spoke sometimes. "She can't visit until this afternoon when she comes to get me for my appointment." An experience he hoped that would end with a play date later on. His tiny best friend promise to show him how to play a new video game today.

"Oh, then perhaps Bulkhead could use your help with his latest art piece?" The ninja bot suggested at this latest piece of news.

"Bulkhead went with Dad-bot on patrol." The young bot informed as he looked over his shoulder towards the funny desk his guardians tended to sit at for hours on end sometimes. "He said he thought he saw something funny on the monitor and said to make sure I practice the nerve blows you were teaching me."

The youngling tilted his head curiously at the way his caregivers had instantly glanced at each other after that statement. "In that case, you could lend me a servo in the infirmary." Ratchet had declared and began to nudge the yellow cybertronian into moving in the direction of the medbay. "I'm upgrading the systems' matrix and could use some help."

Ever eager to help out, Bumblebee allowed himself to be lead with a happy reply. "Okay!" He never noticed the old medic turn to face the ninja bot and nod his helm over towards the consol. To which the dark colored robot nodded in return and went to check the monitors.

"While we're at it, I can give you a quick look over before your appointment with the professor." The medic thought out loud to himself as they walked. The other Autobots had learned the more naïve Bumblebee was a little paranoid when they were in the same room with him and no bot would talk to him. For some reason he tended to believe that he might have done something wrong and would end up apologizing for nothing. "We'll be comparing notes today and I don't want any more surprises."

The little bot trotted next to his doctor listening carefully for anything he could learn from the eldest of his little family. "I thought surprises were good to have."

"Not when it comes to good maintenances." The red and white ambulance explained in an almost absent-minded manner. "That may be the one thing you don't want to find surprises in."

"Oh. Okay." As they continued on their short journey, Ratchet went into a lecture of the importance of good maintenance to which his single audience gave his full attention much like he does with his other teachers.

_**Ratchet's Medbay**_

The age-old Great War veteran took great pride in his make shift medical room. There was a place for everything and every single thing was in its place. Floors were kept polished, equipment were dust free, tools were clean to the point of gleaming and neatly ordered on a ready tray set near the med-berth. Just on the other side of said med-berth, the aged medic could be seen seemingly talking to his computer consul.

"And once you get those wires connected I need you to start up the central matrix manually." The medic spoke to an opening in his own medical consol as he lean on the piece of machinery in a light casual manner. "You got that?"

"Okay, Doctor Ratchet!" A young voice eagerly replied from within the large machine. Some sounds of movement could be heard as Bumblebee carefully shifted among the wires so as not to unhook anything. "Can you see it now?"

The medic checked his monitor for any changes. "Not yet."

A few clicks later and some more shifting and soon the yellow minibot had called out again. "How bout now?"

Another check of the screen revealed, once again, that there was no changed. "Nope." The older bot took a nano to consider what other options they haven't tried yet. "Try increasing the signal from your end. Remember how?"

"Yes, sir!" Came another eager reply.

Needless to say, the medic had really been enjoying the compact's new personality. He wasn't much of nuisance anymore and was now a very enthusiastic helper. His new eager to please attitude and patience had been a welcome change of pace, and it came in handy whenever Ratchet needed something done around the base. His innocent curiosity also made him an ideal audience and would ask Ratchet about how things were when the medic was younger. It's even gotten to the point that the war veteran became another honorary teacher of Cybertronian History. It made the medic wondered if this is how it was for Arcee when she was working as a schoolteacher on their home planet before the Great War. It was a good feeling.

"There we are." Ratchet declared once he got the expected results from his equipment. "Now maybe we can make this blasted thing to last longer than 260 thousand deca cycles." He muttered to himself as he replaced the consol over the opening.

"Ratchet?" The voice of Optimus Prime could soon be heard as he made his way into the medbay after a long and semi-disappointing shift.

"Prime." The red and white bot acknowledge his leader as he approached the medical berth. "Welcome back, kid. Any luck?"

The fire engine's first response had been a frown. "Nothing yet, but it has been pretty quiet." Far too quiet for his liking, all things considered. "That worries me." After what had happened three weeks ago just before the State Robotic's Fair, the young prime just couldn't trust quiet lengths of time anymore. Not with a deranged robot on the loose. "Is Bumblebee around?" He asked as he took a quick scan of the room for the youngest of his team.

"Hi Dadbot!" A happy voice had cried out from seemingly nowhere.

A startled Optimus Prime had instantly turned completely around looking for his protégé. "Bumblebee?"

"He's in the consol." Ratchet had explained when the younger bot had realized that the minibot was nowhere to be seen. "You know, you can get out now." He had knocked lightly on the machine to hurry the yellow scout along.

"What's he doing in the consol?" Optimus asked as he followed the doc-bot over to the edge of the consol where an opening on the side plate was located.

"Helping me." Ratchet had explained while leaning on the machine. "We upgraded it with the latest software back on Cybertron. Now we should be able to get a better trace of any energy signature no matter how faint." Throughout this short explanation the medic had been waiting to see for any sighs of his yellow helper. When the bot had yet to emerge from his hiding spot, the older model gave the scanner another set of knocks. "Get on outta there, kid. What are you waiting for?"

"I can't!" Came the young reply.

"What do you mean you can't?" Ratchet called while bending to look into the large enough opening for the minibot.

"I think I'm stuck!"

"What?" Both Prime and Medic yelled in near panic. One for the newly updated machine, and the other for the little bot among the active electrical wires.

"I'm caught in the wires!" The hidden bot called out from his position. "I can't move!"

"Don't move." Prime had called hunched over the side opening as Ratchet quickly began to detach the previous plate that had been his window to the inside of his scanner. "We'll get you out."

"Okay!" The ever-cheerful voice called as the minibot patiently waited for his mentors to rescue him. He knew there was nothing to fear so long as his father figure was near and soon enough rays of light began to appear above his head and Optimus was looking over him. "Hi Dad-bot."

"Are you alright?" The red and blue bot had asked as he carefully scanned over his smallest teammate for any sighs of injuries.

"Yeah, but I think the consol likes me too much." The young bot declared as he tried to carefully wiggle himself free. It was very much like seeing a caterpillar in its cocoon.

"Heh, here." The Autobot leader had stifled a light chuckle as he reached over and gently began to untangle his protégé. "So many wires, no wonder you got caught." He stated as he pulled the yellow compact out of his prison after about two clicks of untangling and settled the little body on his hip.

"Cruddy binding must have gotten knocked loose somehow." The medic mumbled to no one in particular as he loosened and studied some of the said wires that were still clinging into the seams of Bee's ped.

This had the little scout pouting sadly. "I'm sorry." That's twice today he seemed to make the nice doctor-bot grumpy.

"Naw, you're fine kid." Ratchet had stated while doing something not any bot had seen him do in well over four millennia. He patted the youngling on his helm. "Not your fault this equipment needs so many cruddy wires." Once the little robot gave him a smile, the medic had soon straightened out on his peds. "I can take care of this later." He had soon begun walking and motioned for the two to follow him over towards the medical berth. "Let's get your post check up out of the way before Sari shows up."

_**One hour later**_

The last Earth hour had been spent carefully monitoring the little scout's energy readings. Since the 'surgery' was going to be very delicate it was crucial that they had an exact reading on his energy levels in order keep his systems online throughout the procedure. "Hmm…" However, while going over the findings, the Cybertronian elder had been surprised to find that there was almost nothing to read. "That's odd…"

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus had asked, from his position near the berth that his youngest soldier was laying down on, when he heard the tone of the medic's vocals.

The ambulance didn't respond right away as he made some adjustments to the readings. "Either this thing's out of focus or something's interfering with Bumblebee's spark readings." The sensitive machinery should have been able to effectively get a reading of the youngster's spark signature without a fail considering that he was laying right on the berth. Yet for some reason the signal was damped and couldn't be read clearly at all.

As everybot's attention was on the monitor none had noticed their tiny human friend entering the med-bay. "Hey what's going on?" Sari had asked after she finally found where her friends were.

Recognizing the voice the little bot had instantly propped himself up on his elbows to see. "Sari!" The youngling called out once he spotted his tiny best friend.

Before the minibot could make a move to his tiny friend, a pair of blue servos caught his shoulders and kept him still. "Stay put, I'll bring her over." Optimus stated calmly before walking over to the human girl. He didn't want to risk a misreading now after hearing that their resident medic was having difficulty.

"What's wrong?" Sari had asked once she carefully picked up by the large leader and was walked over to her best friend on the examining table. "Is Bumblebee okay?" That last she had seen him there had been a living nightmare and she doubted she could bare another incident like that again.

"He's fine, just a glitch in the system." Ratchet called over while giving the console a few smart raps with his fist. "The loosed wires are probably the cause." It was the only explanation he had since he himself saw that the scout had done everything he was supposed to do. "Other than that, he's functioning perfectly." Figuring that the network just needed more time to synchronize with the upgrade, ambulance decided that they would have better luck with the Professor's equipment. "Better get going to Sumdac Towers before heavy traffic sets in."

_**Streets of Detroit**_

It was fair weather day when the team set out for Sumdac towers. It had taken a little more time to leave due to the fact that Bumblebee had to dawn his wine red paint job again to ensure his safety on their visit. Bulkhead had taken extra care to make absolutely sure that the coat was even, and that it was completely dry all the way around. He even went as far as to make sure that the compact's false antennas were secure with some glue to hold them in place until they could get them off with a solvent later. Once Ratchet did the necessary staining to make those blue optics appear amber yellow, they had all set out into the city at a leisurely pace so as not to draw any attention. At least, not more so than they usually do.

Sari had been on Bee's shoulder as they chatted away about all they were going to do that day. She wanted to prepare the more timid bot as much as possible so that the appointment would run smoothly. "Dad's got everything ready in his lab." The red-headed eight-year-old mentioned as she distracted her friend from his caretakers wary behavior. She had noticed the way the Autobots were being extra careful with the preparations and figured it was best not to ask until they made it to her home. "He said that they're mostly just going to do x-rays and measure energy levels, so I don't think it'll take too long." She had already decided to activate the protective force shield once they were all safely inside for good measure and figured her father wouldn't mind too much considering what had happened the last time they had set up an appointment. "We could go up to my room and hang out afterwards."

"Okay, that sounds like fun!" The disguised minibot half cheered at the prospect of getting to visit his little best friend's room. He'd been there a few times and fell in love with the view it had to offer. "Just one thing though."

"What's that?" The child had asked instantly, ready to explain anything so that her friend wouldn't need to be nervous about the appointment.

"What's an x-ray?"

_**Town Square**_

The team had managed to enter the vast city without any incident of any kind. Which everyone had taken as a blessing considering the near scare the larger bots had earlier in the day. It seems that unless they managed to capture the elusive Wasp, they may never get any true peace. At least they all found comfort in the fact that they had numbers on their side and with Bumblebee's disguise, none should be wiser. However, it did took a great deal of restraint to not crowd around the disguised minibot so as not to draw attention to him. No sense in giving the false impression that the scout was some bot of great importance that he needed to be surrounded by bodyguards. The last thing they needed was for the Decepticons to have a misguided reason to attempt another botnapping. Especially now, when considering how important this appointment will prove to be in Bumblebee's memory recovery.

So far everything had been running smoothly and without any incidents that they were able to relax a little. Sari had been explaining in full detail on what to expect at the appointment so that the minibot wouldn't feel the need to be nervous about anything. It also gave the others, especially Ratchet, a chance to know what was going to happen in the laboratory where the appointment will take place. Neither one of them had noticed a bizarre object flying high above them.

"Autobots…!" The angry buzzing voice went unheard off by any of them since the source was too far away. But the owner of the sound could see them all very clearly and knew exactly who they were. "Autobots remember…" They were the friends of his most hated enemy. They had been chasing him for solar cycles, doing what ever they could to prevent him from eradicating the last remaining trace of that worthless bumbler. "Autobots remember and make Wasp remember…" They just wouldn't allow the yellow bot to fade away from memory. Fade from HIS memory! Soon enough Waspinator had his internal generators running and building up a charge. "Bumble-bot gone! Wasp make them not remember!" If he was going to completely obliterate every single scrap of data about that annoying walking malfunction; he would have to destroy his friends!


	2. Moths to the Flame

_**Ch. 2 Moths to Flames**_

Down in the streets Bumblebee had been enjoying their little family outing so much that he had begun waving at the tiny people as they went about their day. He liked the city! It wasn't at all as lonely and scary as he first thought when he ran off that one time. It only looked like that because it was dark, but its nice and bright today so he could see everything he had missed before. Like the little trees that lined the sidewalks, or the colorful lights that tell the none changing cars when to go and when to stopWhich made it the ample time for the Autobots to educate the amnesiac bot on the importance of safety on the roads and how to navigate he way around town. Prowl and Optimus took the time to instruct the youngling about the meaning of street signs, lights, and the overall 'Rules of the Road' as the humans say. It gave them the opportunity to stay just close enough to the little bot without crowding him too much, while Ratchet and Bulkhead had brought up the rear and kept and an audio out.

Although the disguised young scout had been enjoying the new lesson plan a great deal, he had also sensed that there was an odd feeling in his core. For some reason he had steadily grown tense and anxious with every single passing step. He had a powerful urge to look around at his surrounding for something, but for what he didn't know. An uneasiness that was gradually turning into fear…

Optimus had noticed the nervousness in his young protégée. "Bumblebee?" He had been glancing from side to side and was in taking air faster and faster. "What is it?" They all suddenly stop when the minibot began trembling.

Something was wrong. The little bot had been able to feel it from somewhere deep inside of him. Something was very, VERY wrong. _**'Danger…!'**_

Sari could feel the uncontrollable shaking right underneath her. She quickly looked around wondering if something had triggered the behavior. Then she noticed a patch of tar that was newer and darker than the surrounding black top. "Are you remembering something?" They were in the exact spot where Wasp had first attacked them.

They were being followed. _**'Danger…!'**_ That's what the feeling had been telling him. Something, somewhere was following them at that moment! _**'Danger…!'**_ About to pounce! _**'Danger…!'**_ The disguised scout had soon sensed something from above and looked up and lunged forward.

_**KA-BOOOOM!**_

A sudden blast had come down from out of nowhere and exploded right in the center of the group. The team had been blown back in literally every direction! Optimus had managed to land on an empty semi truck, Prowl had been thrown onto the middle of the streets, Ratchet had landed on his back just short of smashing into a small store, and Bulkhead had been sent rolling right over a few cars and into the side of an apartment complex. However, Bumblebee, being the smallest and momentarily air born when the attack started, had been sent flying right into a truck that was delivering a larger order of white vinegar. The stuff had splattered all over his frame as he slumped down hard with Sari cradled against his chassis until his servo slid onto the ground, opening his digits and allowing her to roll out onto the street dazed.

As everybot was too stunned to react right away, it left ample time for a recognizable military helicopter to swoop in and transform into a certain green minibot. "Wasp not remember!" The insane convict yelled as he activated and charge up his stingers. "Autobots not remember!" Now that all of his enemies were down, it was his chance to finish them off while he can. "Not remember Bumble-bot!" It was then that he had noticed something very odd about the new red minibot. "Hurg?" He seemed to have been melting… And was changing colors as he did.

Sari had managed to roll onto her hands and knees as she tried to clear the fog from her head. That had been very loud, sudden and very harsh. She even went as far as to put her hands on her temples to stop the throbbing, only to feel something wet on her palms. When she pulled her arm back to see, she had instantly panicked at the sight of red. The sight almost had her believing that she was badly hurt… until her eyes had caught sight of something large and yellow just in front of her. "Oh no." Realizing that the pool of red was actually paint that had been washed off by the vinegar spill, Sari, without really thinking, began cupping up the red slosh and desperately tried to reapply it to a dazed Bumblebee's leg but to no avail. "No-no-no-no!" It had been no use. The natural acidic property of the vinegar just wouldn't allow any of it to stick to the slick metal surface. Even the fake antennas were knocked clean off from the impact. For all her valiant efforts, she had only managed to stain her clothes and skin with the sloppy residue. It wasn't until a large shadow had loomed over her that she realized it was too late. "NO!"

Wasp had stood over the two, fuming in all his rage. _'Online.'_ There was his hated rival sitting there right in front of him. Still functioning, even after everything he did to extinguish his spark! _'Bumble-bot online!'_ He hadn't been seeing things when all that red practically melted off the minibot and revealed bright yellow. "Bumble Bot!"

At the sound of that horrible scream, the scout reacted by grabbing the tiny human girl just as the green maniac raised both his servos to strike. "Sari!" The instant he had her in her arms he sprang and rolled away as the fist came down and cracked the pavement.

At the exact moment of impact Prowl had shook of the static in his processor, and with the aide of his thrusters, practically flew forward and grabbed the now yellow minibot away from the insane bot. The action had allowed the three larger members of the team to come to their senses and quickly move in to surround Wasp. "Run, Bumblebee, run!" The cyber ninja had ordered, knowing fully well that the crazy green minibot would put up a violent fight. "Don't look back!" He again ordered when his pupil got his peds under him and began sprinting way with Sari in hand and gave a quick backwards glance at his caregivers. "Just keep running!" He had to get both of them to safety and fast.

For the life of him, the scout had no idea what had just happened. Only, that the mean green robot was back and that he was after him and Sari. His father figure and warned him constantly to never allow himself to be caught by the metal bully, especially if Sari was with him. He had to escape and get her to safety before something really bad happens. With these thoughts in his data banks, Bumblebee focused on his running. He had to get as far away as possible. He had to run faster! Faster! A familiar feeling came over him again and his optics glowed gold. A forgotten program had been initiated and the wheels that adorned the back of his peds had sprung out and extended until he was skating right on top of them.

"He's activated his heel wheels." The young leader of the Autobots had stated more to himself than anybot else and was glad to have trained the scout on how to use them for evading. However the sound of a transformation sequence brought him back to the current disadvantage they had with the fugitive. "Divert Wasp's attention!"

Meanwhile, Sari had been trying to get a grip on herself as she looked back after hearing helicopter blades chopping through the air. Knowing that the lunatic robot had transformed and would overtake them in an instant, she looked around wildly for something Bee could duck behind. Someplace where Bumblebee couldn't get cornered easily. What she saw was a near open area of green. "Bumblebee, the park!" She had pointed out the direction franticly once she recognized the area through her panic. "Hide in the park, quick!" She had remembered his training from the island! He could use his training there, hide among the trees, and stay out of sight until it was safe.

The bright yellow bot had caught on to the plan easily enough and made a beeline for the park. His sudden appearance and that of the military helicopter chasing after him cause the people that were there to panic and run in every direction. He had to hide or else the little people will get hurt if that mean bots catches up. A sudden spraying sound caught his attention and he saw the city playground on the other side of a grassy field that was just now automatically being watered. The speeding scout made it a point to avoid the tiny people as he ran through the activated sprinkler systems and headed for the large sandboxed area. He really wasn't looking forward to this, but maybe he could help to fix it later when it was safe again. With only a short warning for Sari to brace herself, he lunged and curled around her as best he could. As he feared, part of the playground, the Monkey Bars, Swing Set, and Slide to be exact, were knocked over as he made himself roll. The action and gotten sand to attach to and seep into his armor, before jumping straight into the heavy foliage just beyond the area.

Wasp had managed to follow them right up to that point. He had fired some shots just as his yellow target did his roll but missed and couldn't get another blast out before his prey disappeared altogether among the trees. The escaped convict hovered over the area, but couldn't find a trace of yellow anywhere! Eventually he was forced to transform and rush into the cluster of trees and brush believing he could track the cowardly bot down. Yet as he entered the green organic mess he could find any sign that a fairly large robot had even entered the area. He couldn't even register a Cybertronian energy signature from his position! He intended target had literally vanished!

Little did he know, that his prey was closer than he knew. Covered in wet sand and lying as low as possible, Bumblebee and Sari were hiding literally yards away from the derange robot. The coat of sand coupled with the surrounding brush had successfully masked his energy signature and allowed him to blend in well enough to escape their pursuer's line of sight. Sari was being held closely by the frighten scout and could see clearly from her spot what Wasp was doing.

"Bumble bot not get away!" The green minibot raged at everything around him. "Wasp destroy Bumble bot!" Fed up with all these accursed organic material constantly getting in his way, the green mech had activated his stingers and began to charge them. "Make Bumble bot never come back again!" That last declaration had made at the exact time the bot's chest opened and revealed two very familiar looking weapons.

Sari eyes had widen at the sight of those recognizable protrusions. _'Those are…!'_

Before she could finish her thought, the crazed Cybertronian unleashed shot after wild shot of electricity in every direction he could aim at. His hidden target had quickly covered his tiny best friend and lay as flat as he could on the ground making him as small a target as possible. As frightening as all of this was, he had to protect Sari. She was much smaller than he could ever be and didn't have any protective armor like he did. If he stayed down like this and kept her covered, he should be able to dodge the rapid-fire shots and keep her safe. If she were to get hurt again because of him, he'd never be able to forgive himself. He only hoped that his Dad-bot and the others were on the way. For now, He had to hide... Had to stay safe… _**'I need to stay hidden…'**_

_**City Park Entrance**_

The loud commotion had been easily heard and traced by the other Autobots as they finally arrived at the scene. Humans were running in a complete panic around their peds as they hurried in the opposite direction without stepping on anyone. Think black smoke began to appear and before long they found themselves in the middle of a huge fire created by the wild and random electrical blast from the crazed minibot. Wasp had been too busy shooting at literally everything in an attempt at flushing out his quarry. He'll burn this entire planet down if that's what it took!

"Ratchet, see to it that all the humans escape!" The Autobot leader had shouted over the screams and crackling fire to the team medic. Who quickly charged towards a cornered family nearby. "Prowl, try and subdue Wasp as best you can!" The ninja bot had been only too glad to carry out the order. All this needless destruction of the surrounding flora had been grinding at him. "Bulkhead, you and I will handle the fire and search for Bumblebee and Sari!"

The large green Autobot didn't have to be told twice and charged right into fray where the fire was thickest. "Bumblebee!" He up rooted trees that were too far-gone to save and hurled them into more open grounds to keep the hungry element from spreading. "Little Buddy, where are you?" He checked every spot for anything that moved as he did, hoping that his little friends weren't trapped somewhere in the inferno. "Sari?"

The fire truck robot had charged after his companion with his ax drawn in on servo and his fire hydrant fully engaged in the other. "Sari?" Optimus cried out as he chopped and foamed anything that had been lit up with flames. "Bumblebee?"

"Optimus!" Sari's voice cried out from somewhere to his left and had him immediately looking downward for the child. "Optimus, over here!"

He had found both her and the yellow minibot trying to get away from bush that somehow gotten its roots and vines tangled around the scout. "Dad-bot!" The youngling cried out to his guardian as he tried to pull himself free from the bush.

Sari had been yanking as hard as she was able to at one of the main vines. She didn't know how this had happened! One minute they were hiding from that crazy robot, the next she could have sworn she had heard a strange sound as if something was slithering near them, and suddenly these vines and roots were all over her friend! It was as if the plants came alive and where trying to eat the minibot. The fire was getting closer and hotter and left very little time to think it through other than to try and break the organic bonds that were pinning the yellow scout down.

Instantly the Autobot leader had charged towards the trapped younglings. He had to get them out of this inferno before they were seriously injured. The first action he had to take was to foam their surroundings in order to slow down the advancing element. As the foam hissed from contact, Prime wasted no time rushing over with his ax drawn and ready. He hacked and sliced with exact precision at roots, vines, and leafy bush until he had been able to physically lift his protégé off the ground completely. Bumblebee had instantly grabbed Sari as he was being picked up and carefully sandwiched her between him and his brave father figure and held on as they began to move. The little scout cringed and buried his faceplate into his chosen parental unit's neck cables in an attempt to block out the strange screeching noises he had been hearing since the fire started. Where they were coming from, or what they were, he didn't know, but it frightened him.

_**Streets of Detroit**_

Meanwhile Prowl had been grappling with Wasp throughout the rescue. Due to the two's near equal size neither gave or loss any ground in the struggle. The ninja had managed to wrestle the green minibot down to the ground and had been trying to securely pin him down, however, Wasp had been able to turn their positions around more than once. This time the escaped metal convict had noticed the large Autobot leader running off with his intended target cradled in his servos. Enraged the ex-Autobot elbowed Prowl in his middle and charged after the two with a flurry of electrical blast. However, this time Bulkhead had been nearby and intervened by placing himself in front of the attacker and blocking the every shot. Being build for industrial engineering, his heavily thick plating made it possible to endure those harsh blasts of plasma energy.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the young leader of the Autobots had bolted out of the park and towards the large buildings just outside of the park. He had to get his smallest charge to some cover and had noticed such a spot between two tall buildings and practically tossed the scout with the girl there once they had reached it. "Stay in this ally." Optimus ordered as he made sure Wasp hadn't seen which way he went in his retreat. He had to rejoin the fight before the fugitive could figure out what he just did to hide the minibot. "Don't move until it's all over, understand?"

No longer the one to argue, the little yellow robot only nodded and answered nervously. "Y-yes sir." With that acceptance of his authority, the Prime took off to deal with the dangerous convict once and for all.

As the two friend hid within the safety of the shadows in the ally, the rest of the team had surrounded the crazy ex-Autobot and tried what they could to subdue him. However, despite his mentality, he had remembered his combat training from Autobot Boot Camp and that combined with his unstable thinking, made it a deadly dance of insanity. His smaller size and agility made him fast and mobile enough to avoid most attacks, and counter immediately with strong electrical blast. The strategy had been highly effective against the three larger mechs of the team, but not so much against Prowl, whom so far had been the only bot able to get in close to grapple with the green minibot. Unfortunately the ninja-bot hadn't seen the slit in the green chassis opening enough to allow an unforeseeable shot to be taken at that close range. The black and gold Autobot literally flew back from the force and came to a very rough stop on the park's large sidewalk. Ratchet had immediately responded to the down comrade, which left only Bulkhead and Optimus to tangle with Wasp.

While witnessing all of this, Sari's anger had steadily grew. "Oh no you don't, not this time!" She refused to sit on the sidelines any further with this crazy psychopath. "Stay here Bumblebee!" Without any warning she had hopped down from the scout's shoulder and ran straight for the assisting police units.

"Sari!" The child had moved too fast for the distracted minibot and before he knew it she was out of his reach.

"Don't worry, I won't go far!" The eight-year-old had called as she rushed over to the police units that had arrived to isolate the incident at hand. "I'm just going to get you some pay back." Reaching the nearest and biggest of the police robots, Sari climbed until she reached the unit's electrical generator. Slipping her key from her neck, she held it to the small panel that lead to the generator and fitted into the keyhole that appeared. "This one's for Bumblebee!" Turning the key had increase the velocity of the police robot's electrical charge and had it shot out a huge serge right at Wasp's blind side. Causing all to shield their sight when the target got hit dead on.

_**The Alley**_

The yellow Autobot stared in awe from his hiding place as he watched his tiny best friend work. That key of hers sure was special to be able to make those smaller bots bots do something like that. Briefly he wondered if that's what his stingers were supposed to be like. He still hadn't been able to find them yet and really wanted to learn more about them since he found out he was suppose to have them. Maybe once he would ever get them back, he'd be able to fight along side and protect his little family for a change. Although for the time being he can only dream of the day that will happen, the young Autobot figured he better pay attention and take notes. His Dad-bot might want add some new lessons after this was all over.

"Hey." A voice called to him from behind and had him turning around in surprise.

He recognized the small turtle-like creature instantly. "It's you!" It was the same flame wielding being that helped them from the mean green bot before. How lucky that he was around now that they needed some help. "You can help…"

"You're coming with me." The statement hadn't been a request, but a direct order with absolutely no room for argument. He had finally found his target thanks to the raging flames burning within the park, alerting him of its movements, and he wasn't about to miss this chance.

The harsh tone was foreign to the young Autobot. "What?" A sudden feeling of dread and alarm had also grown within his tanks as well. "But my friends..."

"They can handle themselves." It had stated without so much as a glance at what was happening out there. Whatever domestic squabble was happening between a bunch of robots was none of his concern. He had a mission to complete. "Let's go."

"But…" The point glare he had received from the strange stranger had made it painfully clear to the young bot. "N-no…" He had no intention of helping and wasn't going leave unless Bee went with him. "No, I'm not leaving them!" You were never supposed to go anywhere with a stranger, and hopefully if he had answered firm enough, his size would discourage the creature from asking again.

"Did I sound like I was asking permission?" The strange being had growled out the words, clearly not liking the fact that he was being refused. "C'mon!" Without any warning, the green creature suddenly glowed red, flew right up to the scout, grabbed him by his arm and easily began to pull him down the alley.

"Hey!" The yellow mech had never expected such strength from such a small creature as it practically dragged him down the dark ally and away from his friends and caregivers. "Let me go!" In an attempt to free himself, Bumblebee had quickly lashed out with a fisted right hand. To his shock, the jab had been caught surprisingly easily by the thing's free hand. The creature had then squeezed on the metal fist and it began to dent under intense heat and pressure, causing the Bee to cry out from the pain. "Aarrhh!"

The fire being hadn't flinch in the least over the cry, nor did he acknowledge the fear that was clearly showing into those glass eyes. "I'm already ticked off." It had merely loomed over the distressed machine in an act of intimidation as it body flared and revealed that flame design from their first encounter. "**Don't** fire me up any further."


End file.
